Summer Fun: Part 3
by angelkittysmith
Summary: My friend, Carly Shay, and her parents, Sam and Freddie, join me and my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri on more summer outings including seeing Spider-Man: Far From Home, the Incline, Difiore's Ice Cream Delite, Arsenal Bowling Lanes, PNC Park, and even volunteering for a slumber party together. NOTE: I do NOT own Liberty's Kids or iCarly. Nickelodeon and PBS Kids do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Spider-Man: Far From Home

The third Saturday of July 2019 was very hot when I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri along with one of my other best friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie, at the South Side Works Theater to see the new movie _Spider-Man: Far From Home._ "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. Before we went inside the theater, we ate lunch at the Cheesecake Factory. I had a cobb salad. Carly and her parents then met us inside the theater to purchase our tickets. "Why if it isn't my old girlfriend, James!" a voice said from behind James. James turned around to see who it was. It was, of course, James's old girlfriend, Phillis. "Phillis, I didn't know that you worked at the South Side Works Theater!" James exclaimed. "I don't," Phillis replied. "I am just going to see the same movie that you guys are seeing- _Spider-Man: Far From Home_!" "Do I know you?" Mrs. Shay asked. "Phillis, this is my good friend, Samantha Shay," James introduced. "We were briefly boyfriend and girlfriend our freshman year of high school." "You can connect with me on Facebook," Phillis suggested. "Okay," James stated. "I am already Facebook friends with Mrs. Shay." "And, I am Facebook friends with James, as well," Mrs. Shay stated. We were walking up to our seats. "I am excited about the new _Spider-Man _movie, Mr. Benson," Henri stated. "So am I, Henri," Mr. Benson stated. "Did you happen to see last year's movie _Into the Spider-Verse_?" "No, I haven't," Henri replied. "How many _Spider-Man_ movies have you seen, Carly?" Sarah asked. "I only saw the first three movies, ending with _Spider-Man 3_," Carly replied. "When did you last see a _Spider-Man_ movie?" Sarah asked. "During my freshman year of high school, Sarah," Carly explained. "There was also another _Spider-Man_ movie that was released when I was a freshman in high school as well, back in 2004," Sarah stated. "I have seen that one, too." Pretty soon, it was time for the movie to start. It was filled with action, adventure, suspense, and mystery. After the movie was over, Sarah, James, and Henri briefly drove me to the College Freshman Orientation at the Petersen Events Center before driving me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Incline and Ice Cream

The final Saturday of July 2019 was hot when I met my childhood friends, Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as one of my other best friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie, in Mt. Washington to go down the Incline and get ice cream. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. First, Sarah, James, Henri, and I ordered brunch at Bigham Tavern, one of our favorite breakfast restaurants in Mount Washington. Carly and her parents joined us to ride the Monongahela Incline down from Mount Washington and back up again. "I have always loved riding down the Incline," James stated. "That's what you always say, James," Henri stated. "Well, it is much more fun than lots of other things I have learned to do in my life!" "Like what?" Sarah asked. "I don't know, juggling balls," James stated. "I would hate to juggle balls over high heights!" "I don't blame you, James," Mrs. Shay stated. "What if the balls get lost and bounce down the edges?" "I don't know if that could really happen, James," Mrs. Shay stated. "Yes, some of the balls would indeed fall over," Mr. Benson contradicted. "Sarah, I am hot and hungry," Carly stated. "Can we go get some ice cream now?" "Soon, Carly," Sarah stated. "Just be patient." After we finished our ride on the Incline, all of us went to Difiore's Ice Cream Delite for ice cream. I got my standard vanilla ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles, while Sarah and Carly both got soft serve vanilla ice cream cones with no toppings. "Those almost look like twin cones from McDonald's," I remarked. "Well, McDonald's soft serve is really good," Carly remarked. "I like McDonald's soft serve best, too," Sarah agreed. James got a scoop of Sea Salt Caramel Cheesecake ice cream, Mrs. Shay got a scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream, Henri got a Fudge Brownie Delite, and Mr. Benson got a chocolate milkshake. "This tastes almost like the brownie sundae I got at Glen's Frozen Custard in Springdale and at Sugar and Spice Ice Cream, Mr. Benson," Henri stated, gobbling down his sundae. "I know about both of those places, Henri," Mr. Benson stated. "As a matter of fact, one year, when Glen's was closing for the summer, I attempted to try mini golf and get a brownie sundae, too." We also looked at the sights and scenes of Mount Washington. "I'm so glad that you guys were able to join us in Lawrenceville for ice cream yesterday," I remarked. "Maybe, I can come to a few more places, depending on my work schedule," Carly stated. "Now, would Alex and her friends want to join in on this, or not?" "No, Alex works most days during the week," Sarah reminded Carly. "She is only available on Sundays to spend time with us." James took lots of pictures of downtown Pittsburgh from Mount Washington, including the Gateway Clipper, the Just Ducky tours, the traffic on the Parkway East, and the whole skyline of downtown. Pretty soon, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bowling at Arsenal Lanes

One hot first Saturday of August 2019, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri, along with one of my other best friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie, at Arsenal Bowling Lanes in Lawrenceville. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "I have carrot cake and juice for everyone to eat before we bowl," Carly told us. After our snack, we got our bowling shoes and our lanes set up. Sarah, Carly, and I were on one lane, while James, Henri, Mrs. Shay, and Mr. Benson were on another. My team had the lane with bumpers. "I must admit that your car looks very nice today, James," Mrs. Shay stated. "Did you just get it washed?" "Yes, I did, Mrs. Shay," James stated. "Just before we picked Angel up at the apartment." "You must really love driving, don't you, James?" Mrs. Shay asked. "Yes, Mrs. Shay," James replied. "I learned to drive a car when I was 15 years old, and the BMW has been my favorite car ever since." "How is the Ice Cream Intern going, Henri?" Mr. Benson asked. "Great, Mr. Benson," Henri replied. "We went to Betsy's in Mount Lebanon and had another brownie sundae to eat." "Can we maybe tag along to the Milkshake Factory in the South Side?" Mr. Benson asked. "The chocolate milkshake I ordered last Saturday at Difiore's Ice Cream Delite was delicious!" "Maybe," Henri replied. James bowled first on his team. He got a gutter ball, while Henri got a spare, Mrs. Shay got a gutter ball, and Mr. Benson got a strike. Meanwhile, I chatted with my team members, Sarah and Carly. "I still remember the day I went bowling at Zone 28 over Easter weekend to this day," Carly told us, "since it was so much fun!" I was on the way to a really good score, but I got robbed 1 pin. Sarah took her turn to bowl, and got a spare her first frame. Then, Carly bowled, and she got 8 pins down on her first frame. "I wish I could do better at bowling, Sarah," Carly admitted. "But, I'm still doing good." "Yes, Carly," Sarah replied. "Bowling is easier with bumpers." "I will show you girls a couple tricks and techniques that help me bowl better," I told Sarah and Carly. "Besides bumpers, I get the lightest size bowling ball, and then keep my whole body straight, including my elbows and knees." I ended up getting a few spares towards the end of the game. After the games were over, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Sea Soiree

One mild second Saturday of August 2019, my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as one of my other best friends, Carly Shay, and her parents, Sam and Freddie, met me at my mentor, Jenna and her sister, Jill's apartment in Point Breeze. First, I went with Sarah, James, and Henri to breakfast in the Square Cafe nearby. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Angel, I would like you, Sarah, and Carly to help me bake the Sand Dollar Sweets, and James, Henri, Mrs. Shay, and Mr. Benson to help me hang up the decorations," Jill instructed us. There was some party music playing to help get in the slumber party spirit. James and Henri were hanging the seaweed and goldfish to the walls, while Mrs. Shay and Mr. Benson tied pearlescent blue, silver, and white balloons to curling ribbon to make the bubbles. "Are you going to have another pool party, Jill?" Henri asked. "Of course," Jill stated. "It ties in with the theme perfectly," James remarked. "The summer slumber parties have been a lot of fun to volunteer for this year, even if it meant us doing fewer outings than past summers." "Since when do they have pool parties?" Mr. Benson asked. "I think it's because the family has a swimming pool in their backyard and that they want to take advantage of the nice weather," Mrs. Shay explained. Jill went back into the kitchen to check on me, Sarah, and Carly. "Are we going to help bake something every slumber party, Jill?" Carly asked. "Not necessarily, Carly," Jill replied. "We helped bake cupcakes last time, and now we are baking cookies," Carly stated. "I feel like baking is a very fun girl thing for us to do," Sarah stated. "I thought makeovers were fun and girly," I stated. "You know, like braiding my hair and painting my fingernails." "Angel is referring to what I did for her once," Sarah explained. "Was this at a slumber party, too?" Jill asked. "Oh no," I replied. "It was a regular day." "Angel and I used to have some good girl moments together, too," Carly stated. "During the summer, we would have parties with music and makeovers, including a major party from Angel's senior year." "Thank goodness that it is a cooler day outside today," Sarah stated. "That reminds me, Sarah," Carly stated. "I know it's not my birthday or anything, but can you sleep over at my house today, and can we do makeovers and bake sugar cookies, too?" "Of course, Carly," Sarah replied. "I don't have any plans going on for tonight." Pretty soon, it was time for my friends to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Pirates Game

One hot third Saturday of August 2019, I met up with my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as one of my other friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Pittsburgh Pirates vs. Chicago Cubs in PNC Park. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. James handed us our tickets. "Thanks for suggesting a Pirates game, Mrs. Shay," James thanked. "You're welcome, James," Mrs. Shay replied. "_American Girl _is one of the most popular brands of toys in pop culture!" "I'm hungry, Mr. Benson," Henri stated. "Can we go get some food at the Federal State Grille?" "No, Henri," Mr. Benson replied. "We will be eating a whole bunch of foods at the tailgate later on." "Do you see who I see, Carly?" Sarah asked. "Who is that lady, Sarah?" Carly asked. "Why, it's Deborah from school," Sarah happily greeted. "Sarah, Angel, Carly, it is good to see you all again," Deborah greeted. "You still believe in recycling and saving the Earth, right?" I asked. "Because I feel bad for Sarah when she got a D on her Earth Day project. I know that Sarah hardly ever gets a D on her school work." "Even valedictorians can make mistakes in school sometimes," Sarah pointed out. "Nobody is perfect." "High school was hard for me, as well," Carly admitted. "I know that I could not be perfect in all of my schoolwork, but at least, I tried my hardest to get good grades, even though they were not nearly as good as Sarah's." "At the tailgate tonight, I will recycle all the paper and plastic that is found after everybody leaves tonight." We took our seats in the stadium. My favorite parts of the Pirates game were the Pierogie Race at the end of the 4th inning, in which Cheese Chester ended up winning, and also seventh inning stretch in which we sang "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" with the bouncing Eat n' Park smiley face cookie. Of course, there were also _American Girl_ DIYs on the big screen for Pittsburgh Pirates merchandise. The Pittsburgh Pirates also won the game over the Chicago Cubs. After the game was over, we got some delicious food at the tailgate afterwards. "If only we had a tailgate like this when I visited Angel up at Edinboro," Carly stated. "Well, they have Italian food, including pizza," I told Carly, "and delicious flavors of ice cream, including cookies and cream." "I wish we could do something like that again at my house in Squirrel Hill," Carly stated. I also had my friends sign a thank-you note to Jenna for helping out with the girls' slumber parties this summer. "I think that this summer has been amazing," I stated. "We could only pick a handful of outings to do this summer, but oh well... at least we got to help out with the girls' slumber parties and go to the Pirates Game!" "Don't forget about the Ice Cream Intern, Angel," Sarah reminded me. "Oh, yeah," I remembered. "Going to the Milkshake Factory was a lot of fun!" "I thought that the milkshake I bought was delicious," Carly stated. "I already got to do a handful of outings with Alex and her guy friends before going on 3 of your outings, Sarah." "Yes, Carly," Sarah agreed, "and those 3 outings were the new _Spider-Man_ movie at the South Side Works movie theater, riding down the Incline and eating ice cream in Mount Washington, and going bowling at Arsenal Lanes in Lawrenceville." After the tailgate was over, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great evening, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
